CBBC song party
Songlist # Newsround theme song # Life’s a treat # Summer Song # Believe in yourself # Horrible histories theme # Animaniacs theme # The story of Tracy beaker theme song # Spring Time Song # Winter Song # Sunshine lollipops and rainbows # Great outdoors # What's on my Plate? # Move your feet # The Wash Song # Toothbrush Song # What's the Day? # Discover + Do # Do the Wave # Busy Beebies (song) # Get Set Go (song) # We’re the chipmunks # Super Music Friends Show - Tim Barry - Church of Level Track # Out in Nature # Dancey Dance - Justin Fletcher - Puppet Master # Lights, Camera, Action! # Goodbye Sun # Getting dressed # Weekend Song # This is CBeebies (song) # A Wiggle and A Giggle the CBeebies Way # Living and learning # Birthday Party # Do the CBeebies Groove # Say Goodnight # Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star # Goodbye # CBeebies Go-Go Medley # Everybody Dance Transcript (Newsround theme playing) Ayshah Tull: hello and Welcome, we’re coming at you live from the cbbc studio Ricky boleto: today’s a special day, cbbc is turning 35, with guests, shaun the sheep Singer: You gotta meet this fellow Livin' down on the farm Because he's pretty cool and mellow He's the king of the barn When there's mayhem in the meadow He keeps his crew on track For all his legendary adventures They should put up a plaque For Shaun the sheep He's Shaun the sheep He even mucks about with those who cannot bleat Keep it in mind He's one of a kind Oh..... Life's a treat with Shaun the sheep He's Shaun the sheep - (He's Shaun the sheep) He's Shaun the sheep - (He's Shaun the sheep) He doesn't miss a trick or ever lose a beat Perhaps one day You'll find a way To..... Come and meet with Shaun the sheep He's a brave courageous leader And he's not a raw recruit He's a friendly kinda geezer Who's remarkably astute He's the father of invention With a charismatic knack For causing havoc in the pasture Behind the farmer's back Farmer: Huh ....Oh? Singer: He's Shaun the sheep He's Shaun the sheep He's not afraid to make the intellectual leap For brains and guile With a wink and a smile You..... Can't compete with Shaun the sheep La la la la, La la la la La la la la la la la la la la la la La la la la, La la la la, La, La la la la la la la la He's always ready with a trick To save the day A good solution's not a million miles away Within his flock he's pure gold And if his mates get into trouble He'll return 'em to the fold He's Shaun the sheep - (Na na na na) He's Shaun the sheep - (Na na na na) He even mucks about with those who cannot bleat - (Na na na na) Keep it in mind He's one of a kind Oh..... Life's a treat with Shaun the sheep He's Shaun the sheep - (He's Shaun the sheep) He's Shaun the sheep - (He's Shaun the sheep) He doesn't miss a trick or ever lose a beat Perhaps one day You'll find a way To..... Come and meet with Shaun the sheep Oh..... Come and bleat with Shaun the sheep Ayshah Tull: So, mr sheep, hows everything going? Shaun the sheep: (bleats) Ricky boleto: would you like to know about summer? Let us tell you (Sings) The Sun Is Out The Sky Is Blue Splashing Around In A Paddling Pool Nice And Hot I like it Alot Hooray For The Summertime! Go ON A Trip Maybe ON a train Come On, Mr Sunshine I don't want it to rain! We Can Go To The Beach And Play In the Sand Even Have A Visit To the Ice Cream Man It's Summer, It's Summer It's Summer, It's Summertime Happy in the Morning and Happy in the Evening Hooray For The Summertime! Our friends are here We're gonna play It's so much fun when it's a Holiday Go to the Park where it won't get dark Hooray For The Summertime! It's Summer, It's Summer It's Summer, It's Summertime Happy in the Morning and Happy in the Evening Hooray For The Summertime! It's Summer, It's Summer It's Summer, It's Summertime Happy in the Morning and Happy in the Evening Hooray For The Summertime! Even if the Sun doesn't shine Hooray For The Summertime! Arthur: hey guys, It’s My favourite song, Listen! (Sings) Every day when you're walking down the street Everybody that you meet Has an original point of view And I say, "Hey!" What a wonderful kind of day Where you can learn to work and play And get along with each other You got to listen to your heart Listen to the beat Listen to the rhythm The rhythm of the street Open up your eyes Open up your ears Get together And make things better By working together It's a simple message and it comes from the heart Believe in yourself (believe in yourself) Well, that's the place to start (to start) And I say, "Hey!" What a wonderful kind of day Where you learn to work and play And get along with each other Hey! What a wonderful kind of day What a wonderful kind of day Hey! Wayne cramp: haha! Nice song Lucien cramp: so, what’s the plan about the release of the film? Ayshah Tull: horrible histories the movie: rotten Romans? Cbbc made that Singer: Terrible Tudors, Gorgeous Georgians Slimy Stuarts, Vile Victorians Woeful Wars, Ferocious Fights Dingy Castles, Daring Knights Horrors that defy description Cut-throat Celts, Awful Egyptians Vicious Vikings, Cruel Crime Punishments from ancient times Romans, rotten, rank and ruthless Cavemen, savage, fearsome, toothless Groovy Greeks, Brainy Sages Mean and Measly Middle Ages Gory stories, we do that And your host, a talking rat The past is no longer a mystery Welcome to Horrible Histories Rattus: hello! Hayley hassall: the talking rat of horrible histories, did you host the show? rattus: yes Millie: hi guys, sorry we’re late Lauren: traffic delays Hayley hassall: Then Welcome to the party, I want you to meet, the Warners! The Warners: It's time for An-i-man-i-acs And we're zany to the max So just sit back and relax You'll laugh till you collapse We're An-i-man-i-acs Yakko and Wakko: Come join the Warner brothers Dot: And the Warner sister Dot The warners: Just for fun we run around the Warner movie lot They lock us in the tower whenever we get caught But we break loose... And then vamoose... And now you know the plot We're An-i-man-i-acs Dot is cute and Yakko yaks Wakko packs away the snacks While Bill Clinton plays the sax We're An-i-man-i-acs Meet Pinky and the Brain Who want to rule the universe Goodfeathers flock together Slappy wacks 'em with her purse Buttons chases Mindy While Rita sings a verse The writers flipped We have no script Why bother to rehearse? We're An-i-man-i-acs We have play or play contracts We're zany to the max There's baloney in our slacks We're An-i-man-ee Totally insane-ee Dot: Here's the show's namey The warners: An-i-man-i-acs Those are the facts! Arthur: bravo! Millie: looks like you are zanier to the Max Dani Harmer: I heard you say bravo, but listen (Sings) I can Make My world come true All my dreams will see me through And if that will get me down My Dreams will turn thing all around With A smile apon my face I can see a better place Dosen't matter what may come my way (no,no) Belive me now I will win some day bobby lockwood: the cast of Warioware adventures, almost never, the next step and others, how‘s Your day going? Mona: fun, the party has just begun now Dionne bromfield: not everyone likes spring Richard Wisker: let’s spring into action! (Sings with the cbbc presenters) Spring Time is here It's the Start of the year Nature's waking up from her rest Lambs jumping around New Bulbs from the Ground Baby Birds in the Nest The snow is melting away It's getting lighter each day Spring Flowers everywhere It's a wonderful thing Everybody sing It's Springtime in the Air! Oh, Oh, Oh It's the Springtime! Oh, Oh, Oh Feel the Sunshine Oh, Oh, Oh Rainbow Colours are everywhere Ooh, Springtime's in the air! In the Air! The Park's in the Meadow Daffodils are Yellow April Showers splash to the ground Meet Ducks with their Mummy Swimming on their Tummy Springtime all around! Now, jump up and down! And turn all around And tell me what you can see Can you see the New Beginnings? It's such a Happy feeling It's there for you and me! Oh, Oh, Oh It's the Springtime! Oh, Oh, Oh Feel the Sunshine Oh, Oh, Oh Rainbow Colours are everywhere Ooh, Springtime's in the air! In the Air! Nate: Hey Guys, winter is here Harry: let’s make music! The wonderland: here we go! Henry: It's a beautiful day It's cold Hey, Hey The snowdrops falling my way June: Eating breakfast and watching TV Henry and June: The season right now is Winter Henry: What do you like about June: Winter time is here Henry: What do you celebrate? June: Winter time is here Henry: love to spend it with my family and friends June: I don't want it to end Henry and June: Cause I love my family time in Winter June: I like to go out to the park Wearing warm clothes to wrap me up Playing outside with all my friends Henry: Looking at the windows I can see you Going sledding down a snowy hill I can already feel the chill June: When is it time to leave preschool? Henry: It's getting dark already Nighttime is approaching I can feel my breath get all cold June (speaking): Oh Henry! Henry: It's time to celebrate June: Winter time is here Henry: Come on, let's celebrate June: Winter time is here Henry: I love to spend it with my family and friends I don't want it to end Henry and June: Cause I love my family time in Winter Henry: It's time to celebrate June: Winter time is here Henry: Come on, let's celebrate June: Winter time is here Henry: I love to spend it with my family and friends I don't want it to end Henry and June: Cause I love my family time in Winter Hayley hassall: you guys have bang your drums! Oakley: thanks Hayley! Nate: So, does it have kids Millie: yep Kat: like us ana: kat’s right ayshah tull: guess what, we love our family time in winter 9 volt: sometimes I feel like (Sings) Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows Everything that's wonderful is what I feel when we're together Brighter than a lucky penny When you're near the rain just disappears, dear And I feel so fine Just to know that you are mine My life is sunshine, lollipops and rainbows That's how this refrain goes Come on, join in, everybody Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows Everything that's wonderful is sure to come your way When you're in love to stay Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows Everything that's wonderful is what I feel when we're together Brighter than a lucky penny When you're near the rain just disappears, dear And I feel so fine Just to know that you are mine My life is sunshine, lollipops and rainbows That's how this refrain goes Come on, join in everybody (Children joining in singing with 9 volt) Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows Everything that's wonderful is sure to come your way 'Cause you're in love You're in love And love is here to stay Lauren: 9 volt, your voice is super high 9 volt: Oh Lauren, you never ask! Oakley: Then it’s us! You know it’s all about the great outdoors The wonderland: Everyone get Out and About! At the Start of a Brand New Day There's one place I love to play! Come Rain or Shine It's where I love to be! It's a place that we all share It's here, it's there, it's everywhere! The Great Outdoors is the only place for me! Everyone get Out and About! So Much to do Outside Everyone get Out and About! Whoa Fresh and Feel So Nice Bunging in the Open Air Feel the Wind blow through your hair Now is the time For Adventure, let's explore! Everyone get Out and About! So Much to do Outside Everyone get Out and About! Whoa Fresh and Feel So Nice Everyone get Out and About! So Much to do Outside Everyone get Out and About! Whoa Fresh and Feel So Nice Fresh and Feel So Nice Natalie: boys, you rock! Would you like a sample? Nate: Um, Okay! You've been playing so hard And now you're ready to eat You've had a fun morning Now it's Lunch Time Munch Time And you'll be in for a treat What's on Your Plate What's on Your Plate We love Lunch Time Because it's Munch Time What's on Your Plate What's on Your Plate We love Lunch Time Because it's Munch Time What's on Your Plate What's on Your Plate We love Lunch Time Because it's a Fun Time What's on Your Plate What's on Your Plate 18 volt: I think it's starting! It’s move your feet by junior senior! Let’s party! 9 Volt: Can't stop, can't stop the feet Won't stop, won't stop the beat and go Everybody, move your feet and feel united Oh oh oh Everybody, move your feet and feel united Oh oh oh, yeah We're going downtown, oh yeah We're going downtown, oh yeah We're going downtown, oh yeah We're going downtown, oh yeah 18 Volt: Don't, don't, don't, don't stop the beat I can't, can't, can't, can't control my feet P P P people in the street C'mon everybody and move your feet Don't stop (don't stop) don't stop the beat I can't stop (can't stop) can't stop the beat I won't stop (won't stop) won't stop the beat, go Everybody, move your feet and feel united Oh oh oh Everybody, move your feet and feel united Oh oh oh, yeah We're going downtown, oh yeah We're going downtown, oh yeah We're going downtown, oh yeah We're going downtown, oh yeah Both: Sing, sing, sing, sing, sing my song And you, you, you, you, you sing along Just put, put, put, put my record on And all of your troubles are dead and gone Don't stop (don't stop) don't stop the beat I can't stop (can't stop) can't stop the beat I won't stop (won't stop) won't stop the beat, go Everybody, move your feet and feel united Oh oh oh Everybody, move your feet and feel united Oh oh oh, yeah Oh yeah Oh yeah Oh yeah Don't stop (don't stop) don't stop the beat I can't stop (can't stop) can't stop the beat I won't stop (won't stop) won't stop the beat, go Everybody, move your feet and feel united Oh oh oh Everybody, move your feet and feel united Oh oh oh Everybody, move your feet and feel united Oh oh oh Yeah! 9 volt: You know, Like a little kid's, CBBC day is about comforting routine. Bathtime is less traumatic when it comes regularly and predictably. 18 volt: yeah, we’re getting sweaty after dancing and singing! Let’s have a cool bath, ok? 9 volt: right! (at the bathroom) 18 volt: better, now wait for the cbbc presenters 9 volt: right (grabs the bell, dings, then the cbbc presenters came) Guys! Help us! Dani Harmer: on our way Henry: I wash my hands and fingers too Scrub, Scrub, It's good for you June: Soap and Water to remove the dirt Henry and June: Washing your hands is very smart June: I like Ice Cream and Chocolate Henry: I eat them all and that's not smart Henry and June: I have to brush my teeth at night Up and Down, yeah that's right! Henry: With my friends I play in the park Mud and Grass sure leave some marks June: I love my bath with bubbles and plannies Henry and June: When I'm done I'm clean as a penny Natalie: You know, during the Warioware adventures episode, my house got exploded and all of the families died when a house is on fire during a 90th birthday, but my friends Briana, Kayla, Rachel And Isabella, are safe with me Tony: you never ask Natalie: When my kids Mali and Jordan were little, they refused to brush their teeth. Then this song got to me, they liked the Hokey Cokey. So why not make up a song combining tooth brushing and Hokey Cokey? 18 volt: but you don’t have kids Tony: yeah, you don’t have kids, I mean, you have 3 kids natalie: yes, simple! You put your Toothbrush in Your toothbrush out In, out, In, out Brush it all about You brush in the bottom and to the sides Then spit the water out Oh, brush your teeth in circles Oh, brush your teeth in circles Oh, brush your teeth in circles Then spit the water out Dodge: sorry we’re late! Hacker: we’ve got traffic delays, we told the cars to hurry up Dodge: Hey, You know, I'm having a hard time knowing the day of the week Sarah-Jane: Oh Dodge, there are 7 days of the week Monday, Tuesday, Wendsday, Thurday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday, What's the Day? It's Tuesday! You Can walk like us on a CBBC day You can catch a bus on a CBBC day You could play on your own or have a friend to stay On this Wonderful CBBC Day It's a Wonderful (3x) CBBC day Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday, what's the day? It's Tuesday! Emily: Oh, it's Tuesday, now I remember! Hacker: dodge, your my friend Dodge: thanks hacker